


After Everything

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But right now Obi-Wan kinda does too, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Self-Reflection, The Jedi Council Has a Lot to Answer For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: "It's worse. He's overly critical... he never listens... he doesn't understand!""It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous; he's holding me back!""How many other lies have I been told by the council? ...it was your idea?"~Anakin's mad. Obi-Wan let himbelieve he had died.But he also remembers his padawan years: when Obi-Wan taught him to read and write, when he taught him his lightsaber technique, when he would stay by up to comfort him when he missed his mother or had nightmares. He realizes he hasn't been very grateful, has he?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this a _while_ ago. Like, months. Oops.
> 
> But still, hope you enjoy!

Anakin sat down on his bed with a huff. Was it very Jedi of him to be this angry? Definitely not. Did he care? Also definitely not.

Obi-Wan had _lied_ to him. Let him believe he'd been shot through the heart. Let him believe he was _dead_. He'd watched his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, die that way - why did he think it would be a good idea to put Anakin through that? _Anakin_ , who everybody knew already struggled with attatchment and anger? If it was that hard on _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ , who in the world thought it was a good idea to put _Anakin Skywalker_ through it?

Oh, that's right. Obi-Wan did.

Anakin stood up and kicked his bed. The pillow fell of, which was extremely satisfying. _Take that, pillow. Get off my bed._

He needed to calm down. He needed to see his wife, _now_.

~

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"They lied to me, Padmé. _Obi-Wan_ lied to me."

Padmé looked concerned. "Anakin, why is it you always complain about Obi-Wan?"

"He _lied_ , Padmé. He let me think he was _dead_. He let me _watch him die_ and just _used_ my attatchment to him to sell a lie to the sepratists and some bounty hunters! Just saw that I loved him and _used_ it."

"He was wrong to do that," Padmé said with a sympathetic nod, sitting down and holding him in her arms on the couch. "I can see why you are upset. I would be in your situation, too."

Force, she's such an angel. How was she able to soothe him like this?

"That said, this isn't the first time you've said something about Obi-Wan. Do you not like him?"

"If I didn't, would I have been so upset when he _died_?" Anakin huffed. "He _died_. Before my _eyes_. You can't even begin to _imagine_ -"

"I can," Padmé interrupted. "But... that's not the point. You've told me before that he doesn't listen, right? That he's too critical, or scared or jealous of your power?"

"I've never said that," Anakin mumbled, but _oh_ , he had, hadn't he? And Padmé seemed to realize he knew exactly what she was talking about, because she didn't say anything as he bit his lip.

"It's okay for you to be angry, Ani. He's like a father figure to you, or an older brother. People always get mad at their parents and older brothers."

"But Obi-Wan's been nothing but nice to me. Evern," Anakin told her, making Padmé have to try hard not to furrow her eyebrows. What was with the sudden change of - oh, right. _Another_ symptom. She'd keep looking into getting him diagnosed with BPD.

"I mean, this wasn't nice. Even if it was for the greater good, I'm still super mad at him. But... Padmé, he taught me to read. He took me in for surgery to get my transmitter chip taken out of my body and stayed up late when I couldn't sleep. He literally gave me his blankets when I was cold because I came form a planet that was... _Tatooine_ , and he taught me how to use my lightsaber and sat and listened when I got moody and had to rant about something and never one when I was a still a little child did he scold me about the Jedi way, that came much later..." he trailed off to look over at Padmé. "Why do I always forget that?" Great, now he was feeling guilty.

"Anakin stop it," Padmé said firmly. "Like I said. Parents do all of this stuff for their children, and when they become teenagers they get yelled at about how they don't understand. Siblings get into arguments. This is natural stuff."

"But I'm not a teenager anymore."

"You're still human, though. And he's still like a father to you," Padmé rationalized. "Besides, he _did_ just kind of let you grieve his death, knowing how hard you'd take it. For now, he at least deserved your cold shoulder for a little while." She cracked a smile, and... ugh, it's just _infectious_ when she gets happy.

Anakin leaned in and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "I love you so much, Padmé. This is one of the many reasons why."

"I'd seen how moody you were." Padmé laughed. "I knew when I married you that with all the hands-on experience I'd be getting, within a few years I'd probably be trained enough for a degree in psychology."

"Hey," Anakin whined playfully, kissing her again.

~

The next day, he and Obi-Wan were back to battle, banter, and pranking each other. (The pranking was mostly Anakin, with Obi-Wan rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed. This was kind of hard to write, so I really hope it turned out well. Any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
